Flower's Fairy
by Zoccshan
Summary: Aku adalah peri bunga. Tugasku sederhana, mengabulkan tiga permohonan. Hanya saja tuanku kali ini sedikit berbeda. Dialah yang membuatku berharap. NaruSaku. Theme: Spring. For Daylight Midnight Alliance Challenge 2011-2012! R&R?


**Summary :**

**Aku adalah peri bunga yang paling diinginkan semua orang. Tugasku sederhana, mengabulkan tiga permohonan dari 'tuan'—julukan untuk orang beruntung yang mendapatkanku. Hanya saja, tuanku yang kali ini sedikit berbeda. Dialah yang membuatku berharap. **

.

.

Bila mempercayai cerita fiksi, tidak ada salahnya untuk mempercayai sebuah dongeng lama, bukan?

Salah satunya adalah peri.

Tau peri?

Peri adalah sebuah makhluk yang nyaris bisa dikatakan tidak nyata atau hanya khayalan. Dikatakan 'nyaris' karena tidak semua manusia dapat melihat mahluk tersebut. Namun, sebenarnya mereka juga nyata dan bisa mengabulkan permohonanmu—asal kaulah tuannya.

Dan peri tidak jauh berbeda dengan peri bunga.

Ya, kami adalah peri bunga.

Peri yang diberikan kemampuan terbatas sesuai 'jenis bunga' masing-masing.

Aku adalah peri bunga sakura. Dibandingkan bunga-bunga lain, aku bisa dibilang cukup kuat.

Nah, marilah kita cari... siapa tuanku saat ini.

.

.

.

**FLOWER'S FAIRY**

"**Flower's Fairy" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Naruto Uzumaki x Sakura Haruno]**

**Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Oneshot, etc.**

.

.

**Dedicated to DMAC [**Daylight Midnight Alliance Challenge**]**

.

.

Hari ini angin musim semi berhembus pelan, menyebabkan rumput bergoyang, dan burung-burung kecil yang terbang mengeluarkan nyanyian.

Dari atas pohon sakura yang paling besar, seekor peri menghela nafas.

Tubuhnya yang hanya sebesar botol mineral itu terduduk manis di salah satu dahan yang lumayan tebal. Kelopak matanya terpejam, bibirnya mengeluarkan alunan merdu, dan kakinya yang tergantung ia biarkan bergerak tak berirama.

Tinggal menunggu awal dari tugas mudah ini berjalan.

Sakura mendengus.

Tentu saja tugas ini gampang. Mentang-mentang dia adalah peri bunga yang bisa mengabulkan—nyaris—semuanya, banyak yang langsung menyebutkan tiga permintaan pribadi mereka tanpa berpikir lama-lama. Jadi ia tinggal mengabulkan dan pulang di hari itu juga.

Betapa singkatnya pekerjaan ini.

Sakura membenarkan posisinya menjadi berdiri, juga sedikit menggoyangkan sayap mungilnya di punggung agar tak kaku. Dan barulah dia mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"Barang siapa yang menyebutkan namaku di depan pohon ini, aku akan mengabulkan tiga permohonannya..."

Hening sebentar.

"Oh, okee... kita mulai dari sekarang." Ia membuka mata.

Ditatapnya taman pohon Sakura yang masih kosong melompong. Daerah ini memang sedikit pinggiran, jarang ada manusia yang main ke sini.

Awalnya menyender, tapi lagi-lagi Sakura memutuskan untuk duduk. Lebih baik ia tetap menunggu.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja kakinya terasa panas.

Sakura menunduk.

**Seeeerr...**

"Eh?"

Cepat-cepat ia tolehkan wajah ke arah kiri bagian bawah, tepat di mana sudah ada seorang pria pirang jabrik yang mengencingi pohon sakuranya. Oke, pohon sakura ini adalah dia sendiri.

Eh, apa? Mengencingi?

Sakura mendelik.

"—!?"

Di sisi bawah, pria yang sedikit mendengar suara dari atas hanya menaikan salah satu alisnya. "Hng siapa sih? Suaranya mengganggu banget!"

Ia pun mengadah, berniat memeriksa asal muasal suara tadi terdengar. Tapi tak ada siapa-siapa selain bunga-bunga sakura. Sedangkan Sakura, yang wujud aslinya tidak kelihatan, segera membungkam mulutnya kuat-kuat.

Setelah beberapa lama, pria bernama Naruto itu menggedikan bahu dan tertawa.

Eh?

Dia menertawakan siapa?

Apa wujud perinya sudah kelihatan?

"Apa jangan-jangan penunggu pohon ini senang dengan kepunyaanku yang besar, ya?" Tawa Naruto semakin keras.

Sakura tersentak. Diawali dengan menghirup nafas banyak-banyak, Sakura berteriak kencang, mengeluarkan teriakan yang sempat tertunda. "KYAAAA!"

Walaupun ia tau kalimat itu bukan untuknya, tetap saja menjijikan!

"Whoa! Suara apa itu!?" Cepat-cepat ia membenarkan resletingnya dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Brengsek! Berani-beraninya kau! Ahhh! Kaki pohonku basah, kan!"

"Ehh? Kenapa Pohon Sakura-nya bisa bicara!? Keren!"

**Poof.**

Mendadak muncul Tonton—babi salah satu asisten pemimpin para peri bunga—di sebelah Sakura. "Sakura-_san_, dia menyebut namamu!"

"Apa! Dia menyebut namaku? Ka-Kapaan?" Jawabnya tergagap. Ia lihat lagi tampang dari pria pirang yang masih terkagum-kagum pada si pohon yang dikira dapat berbicara sendiri.

Dia dijamin menyebalkan!

"ARGH! Sial!" Sambil menjambak rambut _pink_-nya gadis itu mengepakan sayap, berusaha kabur begitu saja dari Tonton. Tapi sebelum Sakura terbang dari batang pohon, babi itu keburu melompat dan mendorong punggung si peri dengan keempat kaki babinya.

Karena oleng, Sakura hanya bisa melihat Tonton melambaikan tangan dan ia pun merasakan dirinya terjatuh. "Ah! Aku tidak mau jadi perinya! Kumohon! Ah! Aaahh—!"

"Eh...?" Si pemilik mata _sapphire_ mengernyit. "Ada yang jatuh—UWAH!"

**GUBRAK!**

Sakura meringis kecil merasakan punggungnya mendarat di sesuatu dengan posisi tidak elit. Saat kelopak matanya terbuka, ia malah menemukan pria tadi sudah tertindih olehnya—yang sekarang sudah berubah ke wujud manusia. Cepat-cepat Sakura menjauh, sedangkan pria itu mendekat meski masih kesakitan juga.

"Wow, kau jatuh dari langit? Kok ringan sih, kan biasanya kayak meteor..."

"BUKAN!"

"Hum, kalau begitu jatuh dari pohon dong! Hebat juga!"

"Enak saja! Ufhh tenang, Sakura..."

Setelah menghela nafas ia perhatikan tampang 'tuan'-nya yang sekarang. Barulah ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Sekarang, lebih baik kau perkenalkan dirimu dulu..."

"Naruto. Aku Naruto." Orang yang sudah duduk bersila di atas rumput itu mengangguk pelan dengan muka polos mewarnai kulit _tan_-nya.

"Oke, Naruto... aku adalah penunggu dari pohon yang habis kau kencingi ini!"

Ia melongo, tepat seperti dugaan Sakura. "Lalu? Apa kau setannya?"

"BUKAN! Dengarkan aku dulu!"

"Oh, oke." Naruto tersenyum garing, sedangkan tangannya mengambil salah satu _ramen_ instan yang ia bawa. Membuka bungkus dan menuangkannya dengan air panas. "Silahkan dilanjutkan..."

"Siapapun yang memanggil nama 'Sakura' di depan pohon ini, dia akan kujadikan 'tuan'. Dan berhubung kau sempat melakukannya, kaulah tuanku. Jadi, aku akan mengabulkan tiga permohonanmu."

Sembari mendengarkan, ia buka _ramen_ kepunyaannya yang baru seperempat matang.

"Hmnm... terus?"

"Setelah tiga permohonan tersebut terkabul, aku akan kembali ke duniaku."

**Srluupp...**

"Jadi... cepat-cepat katakan apa yang kau inginkan supaya ini cepat selesai."

**Srlp srlp srlp.**

"Mengerti?"

**Gluk gluk gluk.**

Si peri menghela nafas pasrah. "Bisa kau hentikan acara makanmu?"

"FUAAH~!" Sambil mendesah nikmat ia sodorkan se-_cup_ _ramen_ instan yang tersisa air berwarna coklat kemerahan kepada Sakura. "Ini enak loh, mau coba?"

Mata Sakura menyipit tajam, dan dengan gaya horor ia tunjukan kepalan tangannya yang sudah gemetar karena kesal.

"Hehe... maafkan aku. Aku cuma bercanda." Naruto yang baru selesai membuang bungkusnya di tempat sampah dekat pohon hanya tersenyum iseng. "Tenang saja, aku mengerti kok."

"Baguslah, sebutkan tiga permohonanmu."

"Tiga, ya?" Mata yang sempat terlihat seperti berpikir itu melirik ke bungkusan ramennya. "Hmm... kalau begitu, ambilin _ramen_ instan yang ada di sana dong."

Sakura mengedarkan pandangan ke bawah, lalu ia ambil ramen Naruto yang tergeletak bebas. "Nih."

"Oke, yang keduanya—"

"HEI! Yang tadi namanya bukan permohonan!"

"Lah, jadi apa dong?"

Sakura berdecak, tampaknya ia gregetan. "Kau itu terlalu meremehkanku! Aku ini menjabat di level tertinggi dari semua peri bunga! Hanya akulah yang bisa mengabulkan permohonan berat!"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. "Engg... lalu kenapa?"

"Kuberitahu kau satu hal, aku bisa memberikanmu kemampuan berpikir seperti Einstein, mengubah _gender_-mu menjadi perempuan, membuat hartamu tak akan pernah habis dan membangkitkan orang mati jika kau ingin."

Lalu mata tajam milik _emerald_ itu terlempar kepadanya. "Dan kau? Kau malah menyuruhku mengambilkan hal sepele seperti ini!"

"Ya, sudah. Kau inginnya aku berharap apa?"

"Kau sendiri yang harus menentukan!"

Dengan muka berpikir ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Ahh... sepertinya aku tidak punya harapan apa-apa." Ia ambil kantung plastik belanjaannya yang berisikan tiga bungkus _ramen_ dan termosnya. Setelah berdiri, ia putar-putarkan kantung itu dan berbalik untuk kembali ke jalan pulang. "_Jaa_..."

Sakura heran setengah mati. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi?

"Hei, tunggu! Jangan pergi!"

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau kau belum mau mengatakan permohonan, kau yang harus mempertanggungjawabkanku!"

"Eh?"

"Aku harus tinggal bersamamu."

.

.

**~zo : flower's fairy~**

.

.

Setelah suara pintu masuk _flat_ tertutup, Naruto memandangi Sakura yang belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Gadis itu menganga, bola matanya bergerak-gerak liar memperhatikan suasana di kamar tersebut. Naruti terkekeh pelan. "Anggap saja rumah sendiri."

"HAH!? Kau tinggal di sini!?"

"Iya." Bangganya dengan senyum lebar, tampak tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

Sakura menghela nafas lalu berusaha berjalan maju. "Astaga, ini _flat_ atau gudang, sih!?" Dengan _sweatdrop_ besar Sakura berjalan masuk sekaligus menendang-nendang jauh pakaian kotor Naruto yang tergeletak sembarangan.

"Yap, ini ruangan multi fungsi." Jawabnya sambil menjentikan jari, lalu ditunjuknya ruangan tanpa pintu yang ada di sudut kamar. "Lihat, toiletnya saja terbuka lebar! Jadi kalau kau mandi—!"

**BUAKH!**

"Dasar mesumm!"

Sakura sampai lupa kalau ia tidak perlu mandi—tentu saja karena ia peri.

**. . .**

"Fuuh... capeknya..." Setelah kerja rodi membenahi kamar yang bisa dikatakan bukan miliknya, Sakura duduk di balkon _flat_ milik Naruto. Ia biarkan sinar lampu jalanan dan mobil yang berlalu lalang menjadi penerangan tersendiri buatnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto yang baru saja pulang dari _supermarket_ pun ikut menemani. Terlihat dari bungkus plastik yang dibawa, terdapat banyak makanan cepat saji yang tidak terjamin kesehatannya. Minuman kaleng, _ramen_ instan, mie _soba_ instan, sosis siap makan, bubur instan, nasi goreng instan. Semuanya instan!

Sakura memijat keningnya yang berdenyut.

"Kau akan cepat mati." Desisnya.

Naruto yang tengah mengambil sesuatu dari plastik hanya tersenyum. "Kalau kau tetap ada di sini, mungkin kau juga akan mati bersamaku."

"Tidak akan, 'tuanku'..."

"Ini." Sambil terkekeh ia sodorkan sebuah minuman berkarbonasi rasa _strawberry_ kepada si gadis _pink_. "Kau mau?"

Sakura mengangguk dan sedikit tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

Dibukanya kaleng itu sehingga terdengar suara soda yang bereaksi. Ia tunggu sebentar, lalu meneguknya sedikit yang juga disusul oleh Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tidak minta sesuatu padaku?" Ia melirik ke arah Naruto yang tidak sedang menghadapnya. "Dulu, jika aku bertemu dengan tuanku, dia pasti langsung mengutarakan tiga permohonannya. Padahal belum sampai sepuluh menit aku menjelaskan siapa diriku."

Naruto tersenyum pahit lalu menaruh tatapannya ke kaleng soda. "Manusia terlalu serakah."

"Ya, tidak ada manusia yang tidak serakah."

"Aku pun begitu."

Kali ini Sakura terkejut. "Tapi kau—"

"Kalau permohonanku dijadikan daftar, mungkin aku bisa menghabiskan banyak kertas sepanjang gulungan tisu."

Ia terdiam, memperhatikan wajah si pirang yang benar-benar berbeda dari beberapa waktu yang sebelumnya. "Lalu... apa keinginanmu yang paling pertama?"

"Aku ingin kedua orang tuaku dihidupkan kembali."

Sakura terdiam sebentar. "Aku bisa mengabulkannya."

"Tidak." Naruto tersenyum getir. "Aku menahan permohonan itu." Ia tatap langit malam berwarna biru tua yang ada di atas balkon. "Karena inilah takdir yang kudapat dari Tuhan."

Gadis yang mendengarkan benar-benar tidak tau harus mengatakan apa.

"Aku hanya mencoba bersyukur." Kemudian Naruto menghadapnya, membagikan senyum ceria yang biasa dipancarkan. "Mungkin ada hikmah di balik kesedihan yang kudapat."

"Kalimatmu boleh juga..."

"Hehe, ayo kita kenalan lagi. Naruto, aku Naruto Uzumaki." Katanya. "Kau sendiri?"

"Sakura Haruno."

.

.

**~zo : flower's fairy~**

.

.

"Ahh... aku terlambat!"

Di pagi pertamanya bersama orang itu, Sakura terbangun dengan tersentak.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Sambil mengucek matanya yang masih berat, ia menguap sekaligus bertanya. Tidurnya benar-benar kelewat nyenyak. Untung ia diberikan kasur dari Naruto—sedangkan orang itu menggelar _futon_ lamanya untuk tidur di lantai berkarpet.

"Sekowah!" Ia yang ditanya buru-buru menjawab sambil menyikat giginya. Ia gosok kencang-kencang dan kemudian dia lepeh ke wastafel. "Dan ini sudah jam 7.00!"

"Wah, wah... telat sekali." Matanya terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Naruto yang benar-benar terlihat ribet sendiri. "Boleh aku ikut?"

"Bagaimana bisa! Ah, aku berangkat dulu!"

**Blam!**

Setelah pintu tertutup, Sakura meregangkan badan lalu memunculkan sayap kecilnya yang sempat hilang karena wujud manusia.

**Poof.**

Asap membias dan memperlihatkan wujud Sakura yang kembali kecil. "Kalo tidak boleh... biarin saja aku ke sekolah sendiri."

**. . .**

Suasana yang membosankan kembali terasa di sekolah. Ya, terutama jam 07.15 di hari Senin. Tentu karena itu sudah masuk jam pelajaran Anko-_sensei_.

_Ah, kenapa guru secerewet dia ditempatkan di pelajaran pertama?_

**SREEKK!**

"Ah, maaf! Aku terlambat!"

Terdengar suara tertawa sekelas yang melihat murid berambut pirang acak-acakan itu meringis penuh penyesalan di depan pintu.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Berdiri di depan koridor!"

"Uffhh... iya, iya..." Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, namun saat ia berbalik untuk melakukan apa yang disuruh, mendadak pandangannya terhenti di deretan bangku kelas.

"Eh?"

Kini, di salah satu meja terdapat seorang gadis berambut _bubblegum_ yang tengah melambai kepadanya dengan wajah sumringah.

Dan ia adalah...

Sakura Haruno.

"Bagaimana caranya kau bisa lebih cepat sampai ke sekolah!?"

'Aku ini peri, Naruto. Kau harus ingat itu.' Sakura mengatakannya dengan cara menggerakan mulutnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"UZUMAKI!"

"EHH! IYA, _SENSEI_! MAAF!"

.

.

**~zo : flower's fairy~**

.

.

Setelah bel pulang sekolah, Naruto yang sudah berada di samping Sakura hanya bisa terheran sekaligus kagum pada gadis itu. Ia ingin memuji kedatangan Sakura yang kelewat cepat, mengejeknya seragam siswi Konoha _High_ yang terlihat aneh dipakainya, dan juga menyalahkannya karena membuat ia kedapatan hukuman tambahan dari Anko-_sensei_. Betapa campur aduk perasaannya sekarang.

Lebih baik pilih salah satu saja.

"Nah, gara-gara kau hari ini aku kena hukum dua kali lebih berat!"

"Hei, kok aku!?"

"Memang benar sih! Lihat, kalau aku tidak bergadang untuk membereskan kamar, aku tidak akan terlambat!" Tuduhnya. "Dan juga kalau kau tidak ada di kelas, aku tidak akan berteriak sekencang tadi!"

"Hah!? Kau terlalu menyalahkanku!?"

Setelah menjulurkan lidah, Naruto menoleh ke panggilan teman-temannya yang ada di lapangan. "Ahh... sudahlah, aku mau main futsal dulu sebelum pulang. Tunggu sebentar, ya!"

Sakura hanya menggerutu sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Dasar menyebalkan."

Ia jelajahi lingkungan sekitar lapangan untuk mencari tempat duduk. Sebenarnya sih banyak bangku kosong di dekat sana, tapi ada seseorang yang membuat salah satu bangku menjadi mencolok. Dia, gadis berambut indigo panjang, yang tengah memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah lapangan.

Dan hebatnya, Sakura kenal siapa dia.

"La-Lavender?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh dengan terkaget.

"Sakura-_san_?"

"Ahh! Kukira tidak akan bertemu peri bunga lain!" Sakura yang terlalu _excited_ langsung menghempaskan dirinya ke sebelahnya untuk duduk dan memeluknya erat-erat. Setelah merasa gadis yang ia dekap mulai sesak nafas, barulah ia melepaskan.

"Lave—"

"Hinata. Namaku di sini Hinata." Potong gadis itu dengan senyum lembutnya. "Panggil saja begitu..."

"Oh, oke..." Sakura mengangguk senang, matanya berbinar, rasanya senang sekali bila bertemu peri bunga lain sewaktu sedang bertugas di bumi seperti ini. "Bagaimana tuanmu sekarang, Hinata?"

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, mendadak senyum Hinata sedikit memudar, berubah menjadi sebuah senyum pahit. "Dia... sangat baik padaku."

Karena tidak mengerti keadaan, Sakura putuskan untuk bertanya hal lain. "Dia sudah memohon berapa permintaan?"

"Tiga."

"Loh? Kok kamu tidak kembali ke dunia peri?"

"Iya..." Hinata mengangguk pelan, lalu mempertemukan manik mutiaranya ke _emerald_ Sakura. "Di permintaan terakhir tuanku bilang... ia ingin aku menjadi manusia dan menemaninya."

"Uwah... romantisnya!" Mata Sakura berbinar. Ia menggenggam kencang kedua tangan mungil milik Hinata. "Apa kalian sudah jadi kekasih?"

"Tidak. Hanya aku yang mencintainya."

Sekarang... Sakura jadi tidak enak hati untuk bertanya lebih.

"Tenang aja, aku yakin dia pasti mencintaimu!"

"Kau salah, Sakura-_san_..." Hinata berusaha menelan ludahnya sendiri sebelum melanjutkan. "Peri bunga dan tuannya... tidak boleh saling mencintai." Jelasnya. "Sekalipun tuan memintaku menjadi manusia... selama kita berada di dunia ini, kita tetaplah peri bunga yang sedang mengabulkan permintaan ketiga."

Sakura menggeleng, entah kenapa tubuhnya merinding saat mendengar penuturan dari Hinata, seakan ia tidak ingin kalimat tadi adalah sesuatu yang benar. "Ta-Tapi—!"

"Atau... kau akan sepertiku." Hinata menyela kalimat Sakura. Disertai senyuman Hinata menunjukan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Sakura.

Melihatnya, Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, memaksa dirinya agar bungkam.

Tangan Hinata berbayang-bayang, seakan ia adalah gambar yang diciptakan dari sinar LCD.

"Kalaupun tuan meminta kita menjadi manusia, peraturan dari dunia peri bunga akan tetap mengikat. Lalu, kalau sampai tuan membalas perasaan kita..."

"Kita akan mati dengan sendirinya." Ujarnya pelan. "Selama bukan di habitatnya, lama kelamaan bunga pasti layu, Sakura-_san_."

"..."

"Tapi aku tetap bersyukur..." Hinata mencoba tersenyum dalam kesedihannya sampai kedua matanya menyipit. "Rasanya bahagia sekali kalau bisa dicintai oleh tuan..."

Sakura masih terdiam.

"Ah, aku sudah terlalu banyak berbicara..." Ia tertawa pelan, nyaris seperti bisikan. "Kalau kamu, Sakura-_san_? Bagaimana tuanmu yang sekarang?"

"Aku...?" Sakura mencoba membuka suara, kali ini lebih lemah. Lalu ia tatap matahari yang akan terbenam. "Aku mempunyai tuan yang menyebalkan. Tapi, walaupun seperti itu... dia orang yang hebat."

"Baguslah. Semoga kau bisa akrab dengannya."

"Hm..."

"Hinata..."

Seseorang memanggil nama Hinata. Hinata mengadah, disusul oleh Sakura yang refleks menoleh.

Di depan bangku yang diduduki mereka, sudah ada Naruto dan temannya yang berambut _raven_. Dan kalau tidak salah, pria itulah yang sempat memanggil nama Hinata. Mungkin dia adalah tuannya.

"Ayo pulang."

"Ah i-iya, Sasuke-_kun_..." Dengan gugup gadis mungil itu berdiri lalu tersenyum manis. Tak lupa meraih sodoran tangan Sasuke yang sudah terulur kepadanya.

Saat pasangan yang saling bergandengan tangan itu mulai menjauh, Sakura mendengar kalimat dari mereka.

"Kulitmu memucat..." Pria berambut biru dongker itu bertanya walaupun suaranya terdengar datar tanpa rasa peduli. "Kau sakit?"

Hinata menggeleng, lalu menatap ke arah Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya. "Aku memang seperti ini... terima kasih atas perhatiannya."

Sakura hanya menunduk.

Kenapa peri bunga mempunyai nasib yang seperti itu?

Ia menghela nafas, lalu berdiri dan menghadap Naruto yang pandangannya entah sedang ke mana. Pria itu terlihat seperti berpikir.

"Naruto, kau kenapa?"

"Tidak." Ia menjawab pelan. "Ayo pulang juga."

"Hm."

.

.

**~zo : flower's fairy~**

.

.

Di sore menjelang malam, angin dingin mulai masuk melewati jendela kamar yang sengaja dibuka. Mumpung Sakura masih sibuk sendiri membersihkan piring serta peralatan masak—karena sekarang ialah koki dadakan—Naruto memutuskan untuk tiduran di kasur sambil merasakan angin luar.

Ditatapnya bintang yang hanya terlihat sedikit di langit, lalu ia juga sedikit terbebani oleh sesuatu hal yang baru saja ia dapatkan tadi, entah itu apa.

Ia menghela nafas, lalu dilemparkan pandangannya ke Sakura yang baru selesai mencuci. Gadis itu terlihat lelah dan akhirnya ia berjalan mendekat untuk duduk di tepi kasur.

Melihatnya, tidak tau kenapa Naruto menjadi menunduk, ada suatu perasaan yang tidak terdefinisikan di dalam dadanya. Cemas sekaligus... bingung?

"Hei..." Pria yang tengah tiduran di kasur itu menggumam pelan. "Apa kau ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke duniamu?"

"Iyalah."

Merasa Sakura terlalu cepat menjawab tanpa berpikir, Naruto sedikit merengut. "Memangnya di sana ada apa?"

"Ya, begitu..." Sakura menoleh keheranan. "Apa? Kau ingin aku menghilang?"

"Tidak."

Kali ini Sakura yang dibuat kaget, matanya mengerjap pelan. "Eh? Kenapa?"

"Tidak tau. Tebakan asal, mungkin."

Sakura menghela nafas berat. "Kupikir apa."

Keheningan kembali terasa. Tidak ada suara yang terdengar kecuali suara jangkrik dari luar.

Masih dengan menatap Sakura, Naruto melanjutkan. "Sakura..." Ia tunggu Sakura sampai menyahut, lalu ia buat posisinya menjadi terduduk. "Coba mendekat."

"Ngapain?" Mata Sakura mengernyit curiga, tapi ia semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto.

"Sini sebentar..."

"Iya..."

Sakura menyodorkan kupingnya ke pria itu, sedikit mengira Naruto akan membisikan sesuatu.

"Lebih dekat..."

"Iya, kenapa—?" Kalimat Sakura terputus saat ia merasakan tangan Naruto mengarahkan wajah Sakura menghadapnya. Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, bibir Naruto menyentuh kepunyaannya.

Memang hanya menempel, tidak ada gerak lain yang dihasilkan dari kedua belah bibir milik Naruto, tapi tetap saja... mereka berciuman.

Dikecupnya singkat bibir milik si peri bunga itu, lalu ia memundurkan wajah, menatap raut wajah yang dihasilkan Sakura di keremangan malam.

Sakura mengerjap pelan. Setelah beberapa detik, mata _emerald_ yang sempat mengeluarkan tatapan kosong tersebut langsung berpindah ke _sapphire_ milik Naruto, mambalas pandangannya.

Mereka terdiam sesaat, tapi kemudian Sakura yang kali ini menarik kerah baju Naruto, lalu mempertemukan lagi bibir mereka.

Naruto tidak kaget, bahkan menerimanya dengan baik. Matanya sedikit terpejam saat ia mulai melumat pelan bibir Sakura yang menciumnya.

Mereka saling membalas. Pelan, lembut dan hangat.

Jujur, baru pertama kalinya Sakura merasakan dicium oleh seseorang. Dan rasanya begitu... menyenangkan. Tapi tidak tau kenapa punggungnya mendadak bertemu dengan kasur, dan ketika ia membuka mata, Naruto tengah menibannya walau masih ditahan oleh siku dan lutut.

Ciuman mereka terlepas, entahlah siapa pihak yang berani melepaskan persatuan bibir mereka. Yang penting kini Naruto, yang ada di atas, sedang melihatnya dengan pandangan susah ditebak.

Disertai hembusan nafas ia menjauhkan wajahnya lalu membenarkan posisi menjadi terduduk di _futon _bawah.

"Maaf..."

**DEG!**

Setelah kalimat Naruto terdengar, ia baru menyadari detak jantungnya yang mulai berancau. Begitu keras dan tidak beraturan.

"Selamat tidur." Pria itu segera merebahkan diri, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih bertahan di posisi awal sambil terdiam memperhatikan langit-langit kamar.

Setelah beberapa saat, tangan putih Sakura beranjak naik ke letak jantungnya. Ia dengarkan bunyinya secara seksama.

Perasaan apa ini?

Jangan-jangan...

.

"_Hanya aku yang mencintainya."_

.

Sakura memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

Tidak... ini tidak boleh.

.

.

**~zo : flower's fairy~**

.

.

Awan mendung yang cukup kelabu dan tebal itu membawa ucapan selamat pagi untuk penduduk kota Konoha. Dan karena bukan sesuatu yang musim semi banget, tampaknya hal itu berdampak untuk Sakura. Sengaja atau tidak, yang penting _mood_-nya pagi ini hancur. _Mood_ yang cocok untuk menjalani rencana ini.

"Hei, bodoh... ayo cepat bangun! BANGUN!"

Jambakan serta tarikan di kaus oblong diterima Naruto yang tertidur di atas _futon_. Inginnya sih menggumamkan candaan, tapi mengingat nada Sakura saat membangunkan sudah tidak enak, Naruto sedikit membuka kelopak matanya.

"Oi, suaramu kecilkan sedikit kenapa sih!? Pagi-pagi sudah berisik banget!"

Dibalas kencang oleh Naruto, Sakura membalikannya lagi dengan nada kasar. "Aku tidak peduli! Dasar tidak berguna!"

Naruto terheran-heran. Tidak biasanya gadis ini jadi segalak tadi. "Untuk apa kau membangunkanku? Memangnya ini hari sekolah?"

"Minggu."

"Minggu? Dan kau membangunkanku? Mau cari masalah denganku, eh?"

"Iya, emang kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

Naruto berdesis. Urat sabarnya bisa putus kalau begini terus. Lagi pula, Sakura kejedot apaan sih bisa berubah sedrastis ini!?

"Terserah deh, dasar menyebalkan."

Sakura yang sudah berdiri di sebelah _kotatsu_ langsung berkacak pinggang. "Bagus! Kalau berpendapat aku menyebalkan, lebih baik kau cepat-cepat buat harapan dan buat aku pergi dari sini!"

"Apa?" Suaranya meninggi karena marah. "Bukannya kau yang mau tinggal di sini?"

Sakura memejamkan mata sekaligus menghela nafas, membiarkan hujan gerimis dari luar mulai terdengar ke dalam. Lalu ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya sekaligus berteriak. "AKU SUDAH MUAK TINGGAL DENGANMU!"

Oke, Naruto jelas kaget. Kemarin, ya baru saja kemarin, ia mencium gadis itu dan dia pun juga membalasnya. Lalu sekarang...? Tsch.

"Ya! Besok aku akan meminta sesuatu padamu! Kalau perlu aku langsung minta tiga sekaligus! Biar kau bisa senang kembali ke duniamu! Puas!?" Balasnya sambil kembali menarik selimut dan membelakanginya.

Tangan Sakura terkepal erat. Rahangnya saling menekan. Cepat-cepat ia berbalik sebelum ketahuan meneteskan air mata. Lalu akhirnya ia berlari keluar, dan menutup pintu dengan bantingan. Padahal rencananya berhasil, tapi untuk apa dia mengeluarkan tangisan?

Sakura yang menangis hanya bisa berlari tanpa arah, menabrak semua air hujan yang masih berupa tetesan kecil dari awan.

Seandainya...

Seandainya peri bunga boleh minta permohonan.

Ia ingin jadi manusia...

Menemaninya...

Tapi... ini tidak mungkin.

**Dug!**

Sakura terkesiap. Ia tersandung. Tatapannya lurus ke bawah, tepat sudah tersedia aspal yang siap dihantamnya kapan saja. Ia pejamkan mata rapat-rapat saat wajahnya akan jatuh duluan ke sana.

Tapi secara mendadak ada sesuatu yang menabraknya dari belakang. Kencang, dan membuatnya terkejut, sehingga ia tidak jadi menjatuhi aspal dan berbalik meniban si penabrak.

Pertamanya ia kira yang tadi adalah mobil.

Tapi nyatanya itu Naruto yang sudah memeluknya dari belakang. Hangat.

Detak jantung mereka saling terdengar mengebu-ebu. Dapat diketahui dari punggungnya yang menyentuh dada berlapis jaket milik Naruto—mungkin juga karena habis berlari mengejarnya.

Masih dengan nafas tersenggal, Naruto mencoba bicara. "Kenapa kau bisa senekat ini?"

Sakura berusaha terdiam sambil menatap langit mendung yang menumpahkan air.

"Apa kau sebegitu ingin pulangnya, ya?"

Matanya semakin panas. "Ti-Tidak... hiks."

"Sudahlah, jangan bohong. Aku sudah punya tiga permohonan."

Oh, Tuhan...

"Ka-Kalau begitu... sebutkan saja. Jangan sungkan."

Buat ini cepat.

Sakura memejamkan matanya erat-erat, ia tidak ingin cepat-cepat kembali.

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

"Jadikan aku peri bunga sepertimu."

Empat kata itu membuat tubuhnya yang berada di dekapan Naruto merinding, lalu ia remas kencang-kencang jaket Naruto yang berada di tangannya.

"Padahal aku sudah berpikir untuk memintamu menjadi manusia. Tapi untungnya aku tidak sengaja mendengar semua pembicaraanmu dengan Hinata." Ia menjelaskan sambil mengangkat tubuh Sakura yang sudah basah kuyup agar terduduk di sampingnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Mendengar hal tersebut, Sakura semakin tidak bisa mengecilkan suara tangisannya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil menyisihkan sebagian poni Sakura ke belakang cuping telinganya.

**Poof.**

Perubahan ini cepat, Naruto yang kini sudah memiliki sayap langsung menatap kedua tangannya yang menjadi kecil.

"Terkabul..." Bisik Sakura tetap di posisi menunduk. Tidak berani menunjukan wajah kacaunya karena sampai sekarang ia masih menangis.

Tangan kecil pria itu menyentuh kaki Sakura dengan telunjuknya. "Kau juga jadi wujud ini juga dong!"

**Poof.**

Sakura mini sudah duduk di sebelahnya. "Permintaan kedua?"

"Menikah denganku." Ia sodorkan _flower's ring _ke jari manis milik Sakura. Syukurlah benda tersebut yang ia simpan di kantung jaket juga ikut mengecil. Dan semuanya terjawab oleh pelukan langsung dari Sakura.

Isakan gadis itu mengeras, dekapannya mengerat.

Entahlah karena apa, ia sangat mencintai pemuda ini...

Sangat... dan melebihi apapun.

"Ya-Yang ketiga?"

"Hidup bersamaku di dunia peri sana, ya? Selamanya."

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

**Author's note :**

**Aku ngambil Spring/Cherrybloosom (bingung =I pokoknya di antara dua itu deh) sebagai tema. Sebagian idenya kuambil dari komik lama Beyond The Beyond. Maaf kalo kecepetan, ya! Ngomong-ngomong kalo Naruto jadi peri bunga, pasti kujadiin peri bunga matahari~ ah, unyunya XD **

**Happy DMAC~**

.

.

**Aku menerima kritik, saran, pendapat, dll.**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


End file.
